richensley_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Star
Star is the princess of the star kingdom. In terms of design she looks like peach except with a blue dress and a silver crown... First debut: 2 clones 1 Richensley Age:around the same age as Richensley. She mostly uses her hands and her heels for attacks, but she also uses magic for her attacks. In addition, while she doesn't look like it, she's a pretty mobile and athletic fighter. However, she's also a light character, which kinda hinders her ability to fight, and her magic is pretty limited due to the fact that she can only use it when fighting. She isn't to be underestimated! While she is pretty nice, she can be a bit sassy sometimes, and she has a lot of people who like her, so if you try to ask her out on a date, good luck with dealing with the others =P Her friends: Richensley, Chris, Ultra, Fernandobioy, TheBri-ex, and even more of the cast. Her enemies: Dark Richensley and his minions & Dark Chris. Relatives: her father (check Chris Corman's channel for more details) Transformations: fire star (In future Richensley Comics) attributes Strenghts: -has the ability to float -has decent speed -is pretty athletic -has decent range with most of her attacks Weaknesses: -If thrown into the air she can have difficulty landing -is rather light -her ability to approach suffers against characters with long reach. Moveset Ground attacks: standard attack:two slaps followed by a multi-hit magic jab side tilt:slashes the opponent with her hand with magic up tilt:twists in place down tilt:performs a sweep kick dash attack:Strikes with both arms extended forward with magic Smashes '' side smash:Strikes with both arms extended with electric magic up smash:makes a rainbow above her down smash:Spins dress around like a blade, slashing whoever gets caught in it. ''Airials '' Nair:spins in the air Fair:extends her arms forward with magic (a multi-hit attack) Bair:performs a backwards kick Uair:puts her hands in the air with magic (a multi-hit attack) Dair:apidly kicks straight downwards four times ''Grabs '' pummel:slaps the opponent forward throw:throws the opponent forward backwards throw:Places opponent behind her and bumps him/her away with her rear. up throw:throws the opponents in the air Down throw:she tosses the opponent to the ground a shoots magic at him/her (like ness' down throw) ''Special Trivia # She's the first female character to be part of the crew # she's richensley's first female OC # . She's also the first character that uses magic for her attacks. # She states that she can't beat Grima but can defeat Chusam # there are a few moments that make it look like she likes richensley...for instance: # there have been a few moments where she refers to richensley as 'dear',wich could either be a sign that she likes him or just a habit she has. # in the 'star is kidnapped' RC,there are two scene's where she would blow a kiss at richensley while winking... Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Fighter Category:Richensley character Category:Females